


Black Flags

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Black Flags Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Fighting the Avengers, Human Experimentation, Running Away, fighting hydra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has only ever known HYDRA. The darkness has always been a part of her, but she could never shake her need to be free from those who have done nothing but ruin her. When she manages to break herself and the other experiments free- and both kidnap and abandon Avenger Clint Barton- she must find a way to bring HYDRA down while avoiding the Avengers- and the truth that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

ONE

“Сильнее,” The guard says coldly, face emotionless as he watches me with crossed arms. _Harder_.

I tighten my fists, drenched in sweat and remaining in stance. I meet my brother’s pale blue eyes and nod once, and on cue we both surge forward. He swings for my temple, but I duck and dart forward to ram my fist into his gut. Before I can land a hit he grabs my wrists in his hand and twists easily, jerking my wrist back in a move that makes me hiss in a breath in pain. I swing my leg and land my knee into his narrow waist, turning him enough for me to hook a leg under his knee and turn my torso, knocking him to the ground. I pin his legs with mine and move his hands so they’re pinned my my knees and put my hands against his throat. I don’t put pressure down, and after a beat I rise off of him, him easily following suit.

“Недостаточно.” The man says coldly. _Not enough_. “Вы должны быть в состоянии убить быстрее.” _You need to be able to kill faster_.

I step aside, trying to breathe. “Пытались.” I say quietly. _We’re trying_.

“Возвращение к клеткам,” The man says, ignoring me and turning to where the training room door opens. _Return to your cell_.

We move obediently, stepping into the hallway and pausing in front of each other before we enter our separate cells. “Насколько мы близки?” He asks quietly, his voice low and face turned away from the cameras. _How close are we?_

I glance at the camera before slowly turning my head so my hair hides my mouth. “Сегодня ночью,” I whisper. _Tonight._

He nods once, and at the same time we both turn and step into the glass rooms, able to see each other but always separate. I wordlessly step into the small bathroom, stripping myself of the standard uniform of exercise leggings and a black t-shirt. I quickly shower before changing into the uniform that we’re required to wear whenever we aren’t training; a white shirt, gray sweatpants, and a tracker cuff. I’ve tried to remove the chip inside it before, but it always leads to punishments that take weeks to recover from.  
I step back into my cell and see my brother has done the same. I nod once, seeing the water dripping off of his red hair, and sit on my bed, pulling my long blonde curls over my shoulder before glancing at the mirror. Curves, green-blue eyes, and what they say is a natural ability to deceive. I don’t know why they believe that, but I know it can’t be true if  
I’m still trapped here. There’s yelling in Russian, and I frown as the guards drag a man down the hall, and I quickly hop to my feet when I get a glimpse of his face.

Clint Barton.

I move closer to the glass as they drag him to the interrogation room, his face already a little bloodied and bruised, and across the hall I meet my brother’s eyes and use my  
hands to sign, _Avengers?_

He shakes his head slightly.

Ice floods my veins, but before I can sign anything back my door slides open. I keep my face emotionless and step into the hallway, seeing my twin step out of his own cell, and we move in after them, remaining silent as the door locks behind us. From where Barton is locked up he watches us with a slight frown.

“James and Margaret will talk to you,” Our trainer says in English. “Sooner or later you will tell us what we want to know about the Avengers.” He turns to us and says in Russian, “Показать никакой пощады и найти меня , когда он готов говорить.” _Show no mercy and find me when he's ready to talk._ We nod once, and our trainer leaves us in a room without a camera.

I instantly move towards the cage and ask, “How badly do you want to leave?”

“Who are you?” He demands, watching us carefully.

“Do you want to leave or not?”

He waits a beat. “What do you want me to do?”

“Back up,” James says flatly. I step backwards as he does, and I grab a pipe from the table and slam the lock, breaking it off. I drop it and yank the cage open, and Barton steps out, watching us as James peeks through the door. “Cameras,” He says quietly.

I release a breath. “I’m going for the control panel.”

James catches the pipe I toss at him, putting the cuffed wrist against the wall and slamming the pipe into it. It falls off, and I press my own cuffed wrist against the wall and glance away as James breaks my cuff off, turning the tracking light off. Without another word I slip into the hallway, pipe in hand as a few guards start running towards me. I swing, slamming one in the temple and aiming a hard kick to another, ignoring how he coughs up blood as he falls. I keep moving, stabbing and hitting and snapping the necks of the guards until there’s no one left, and then I shove the small part of the pipe into the panel, shutting everything down. The last three doors open, and two boys and a girl step out. Clara looks up at me emotionlessly, her light brown hair moving to reveal sharp blue eyes, and Peyton stares at the blood before brushing blond strands back, looking at me expectantly with stormy gray eyes. I don’t bother to look at Ryker, knowing whatever comes out of his mouth will just make me want to punch him, and I hear James stop at my side.

“What now?” Ryker asks, crossing his arms and keeping his warm brown eyes on Barton.

“Find Maddox,” I take in my team, knowing that we need to lose the Avenger sooner rather than later. “Then we get out.”


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm working on updating every week, so please don't think I'm abandoning this story :)

TWO

 

We walk past rows of prisoners, somewhat disfigured and crippled in ways only found in nightmares- scars, swollen patches and some scarred worse than what Rumlow was left with after confronting Rogers and Wilson. Barton looks at them all emotionlessly, but I see right through it. He’s calculating what was used on them, how they were taken down. He’s getting information for the Avengers, and I’m not convinced his capture was an accident. It’s no secret that the Avengers are actively trying to take down HYDRA- what is stopping them from going undercover to get their information?

 

“I just need to get to a panel.” Daniel murmurs, dark eyes scanning the walls without missing a single detail. “I can knock the cameras out and shut the place down, but I need cover.”

 

“That won’t be an issue. What about weapons?” James asks, spinning the broken pipe. “I need guns. Knives. The bites.”

 

“What we can’t take, I can rebuild. It’s not an issue,” Daniel brushes it off, a bit of his ego showing as usual but still subtle enough for Barton not to get suspicious. Our purpose is too delicate to risk giving him any sliver of our true selves.

 

“I can disable the doors and get us out,” Evan mutters quietly, still tense behind our guest in a way that only emphasizes his strength. I understand his concern, but in order to regain our freedom, we need to focus on our common enemy and push aside how we’ll one day turn him to ashes. “Take out a few people. Stop a few hearts.”

 

“We aren’t killing anyone,” I say smoothly, knowing he would never kill anyone but knowing we need Barton afraid. Without that caution, Barton  _ will  _ try to take control, and that’s the last thing we need- we need  _ freedom _ .

 

Evan hums, hand slipping a little behind his back for coverage as he twists his hand where Barton can’t see. The smell of ozone fills my lungs, burning them as the lights flicker ominously. Barton tenses and looks around, trying to source it, and I smirk as James kicks the door completely off its hinges, letting it slam to the ground with a harsh scream that echoes the cold metal walls. Guards scream orders out in Russian, running with guns and full body armor as if they were a HYDRA SWAT team. Daniel clips a thin metal cuff on my wrist as I lift my arm, pressing the button. A holographic shield pops out, large enough to block our cluster and protect us as the weapons bounce off. Bartons eyes flicker a bit, but James lunges, slamming the pipe at each guard as they fall, Evan carefully striking them down with lighting to keep his skillset protected as Raven fights hand to hand. Daniel darts over to the control panel as Raven covers him, drop kicking a guard quickly as he slams his fist into the panel to open it and mess with the wires, and I slam the holographic shield into a guard to knock him out before snatching his gun and shooting them so they won’t die, but also won’t be able to call for backup.

 

The lights pound out streams of red as the alarm releases bloodcurdling screams, stopping when gate behind us slams to the ground, and James knocks the last guard unconscious before turning to Daniel. “Where to?” He asks calmly.

 

“Past this door and left,” Daniel smirks darkly and shuts the panel before glancing at me. “And you thought my technology was overkill.”

 

“I never said overkill- I said stupid,” I calmly step over an unconscious body and kick the door down, releasing a relieved breath as I hear the guards trying to get the doors open again, screaming orders to either control the building again or break the door down as soon as possible. “How long?”

 

Daniel glances at the panel. “Five minutes or less.”

 

I nod to the metal door, a prison meant to keep nuclear weapons safe, and James shoots the locks before tugging the door open. A little girl with curly brown hair glances up, a collar around her throat as if she were an animal as her unusual green eyes flick up to mine in a horrified panic, relaxing once she makes eye contact. Evan flicks a finger, and the light on her collar shuts off, letting James crush the latch with his fingers until it falls to the ground.

 

“Peggy,” She whispers cautiously, confused but clearly relieved and voice hoarse from lack of use. “What’s happening? Why is it so loud?”

 

I release a quiet breath. “Jailbreak.”

 

She smiles a little and rises, only eight years old but already seeing far too much. She’s thin, muscular but showing signs of being food deprived for a long time- encouragement to work harder to control her deadly friend. “The other one-”

 

“Не здесь.” I cut her off.  _ Not here. _ “Я объясню, как только компания ушла.”  _ I'll explain once company has left. _ Barton’s eyes narrow suspiciously, but I turn before he can say anything, turning to Daniel as Raven checks the scars on Kylie’s neck and arms, permanent reminders of her endless torment. “Get us out of here.”

 

He smirks darkly, leading the way outside and opening the door. He dips down and messes under the wheel, and it spurs to life, letting us climb in and take off. I make sure Barton is by the door as I climb in the middle, knowing what I have to do as my family climbs in.

 

I turn to Barton a safe distance away from the compound, knowing what I have to do. “Thank you for your help, but it’s no longer necessary,”  I smirk darkly, and before he can react Evan places his palm on his temple, shooting enough to knock him out before I literally kick him out of the car, shutting it as we drive away and getting comfortable as we drive away, leaving the lone Avenger to die in the snow.


	3. THREE

THREE

“I can’t believe you did that,” Kylie looks at me, horrified and a little disgusted. “You left him,”

“He’s fine,” I focus on the road. “He’s out of HYDRA’s zone, and so are we. He’ll be fine as long as he stays away.” I glance at my twin, but he’s focused on the road, not letting me read him before I glance at Daniel. “Where to?”

He glances at the small city. “Find a bank. I need some money and we need out of the country.”

I nod, not liking it but knowing we don’t have much choice. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The sky is the color of ink as we ditch the car and climb out, Raven and Evan staying with Kylie to keep her from shifting and the rest of us climbing the fence, slipping into the shadows as we pad closer. There’s no way we won’t run into a guard, but we definitely won’t be killing anyone.

I don’t want to be HYDRA’s weapon anymore.

Daniel slips to the control panel and messes with the wires, and when he nods I move to the drain pipe, climbing up and slipping in the vent, dropping down and knocking a couple of men out before opening the door. “Wait,” I flick a small metal ball inside the vent, slipping outside and waiting a minute. “Clear.” I tug my shirt over my nose and mouth, padding inside and seeing the now unconscious guards as Daniel moves to a safe, grabbing a stack of a thousand and manipulating the system so it looks like it’s supposed to be that way, putting it under Stark’s name and adding an employee note about it being for an Avengers project.

“You have no shame,” I murmur.

He smirks. “Nope.” He tucks the pile under the hem of his pants and leads the way back out, pausing outside to set the cameras to end their loop when the gas will lose effect, and we climb back up and into the car.

“Now what?” Raven asks, flipping through the cash. “We can’t stay here, and we can’t keep running around like this.”

I bite my lips, thinking. This isn’t as big of a deal since we’ve studied so much, but actually doing it... “Get some clothes and get out of Russia.”

And stay far away from the Avengers.

…

“What are you talking about? I never took anything from you.” Sark frowns and goes through his records. “There’s nothing here. Why the hell would I take anything from a Russian bank when everything I need is over here?”

“We do suspect there was a break in.” The man on the phone reassures him coolly. “But there’s no evidence. The cameras match, the system matches- if anyone came in, they were professionals.”

Tony glances at his guest, knowing having him near is dangerous enough but not saying anything. “I’ll have my people look into it. Thanks.” He hangs up and turns to him. “What do you think?”

Steve rubs his jaw. “Clint came back safe, just a little frozen, but he told us about the kids who got him out. It sounds like they could be behind it.”

Tony nods, thinking. “Who do you want on it?”

Steve pauses. “There’s no way to do this without your help, but there’s no way Ross will help you- or let you help us.”

“I can handle him. He’s on trial anyway.” Tony waves it off. “I may have done some digging to get him out and someone on our side in.” Steve raises his eyebrows. “Oh relax. I didn’t do anything illegal. You think you can grab the kids if I track them down?”

Steve nods. “Done. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony sits down, sighing. “Don’t thank me yet. We don’t know what we’re up against.”

…

“New York.” Daniel deadpans. “You took us to New York.”

“Who better to steal weapons from than our enemies?” I hum, glancing at an Apple store. “What would you do if Stark was tracking you?”

Daniel glances around. “Look at cameras and listen to Barton.”

I nod. “Just because he fought Rogers doesn’t mean they aren’t on better terms now. We need to find out what they know.”

Raven scans the area. “Well, we need weapons first. Then we can get out and try to stay off the grid.”

I nod, thinking. “Get some weapons, maybe some camping gear. Get off the grid as soon as possible.” I glance at Raven, smiling a little but not much. We’ve never had a reason to before- I don’t think we ever will. Not with HYDRA following us.

“Peg,” James says quietly, making me look at him. I see the slight concern, and I nod, swallowing.

“Well, I want to get food,” Daniel glances around, and I know it’s for my benefit. He knows me well enough to know that I hate letting them see my worry. “Pizza? I’ve never actually tried it…”

I hum. “Sounds great.” I glance at the others, practically seeing their mouths water. “Food first. Then we get to work.”


	4. FOUR

FOUR

“This is insane,” Daniel whispers, typing on the laptop as James glances around for the Apple worker.

“What is?” James murmurs, scanning around.

“Peggy would flip…” He turns the screen to him a bit. “Look at this. HYDRA… went too far.”

James frowns and reads it. “Son of a bitch,” He mutters. “I didn’t realize they made us their- No. Don’t tell Peggy- not right now.” He sighs and glances around. “Evan and the girls will be back soon with food. Find what you can before then.”

Daniel nods and starts reading. “I think I understand how to get them.”

James catches the rest of the team outside. “How?”

Daniel closes it. “We have the same weaknesses.”

…

We change in the bathrooms and step outside, scanning for cops. They’re already ahead, and I relax, glancing at my team. “Ok, so now we just need some supplies and weapons. We can probably get the camping stuff now, and plan how to get the rest later.”

James nods. “Sounds good.”

“Weapons, huh?”

I turn, off guard, and I see Barton calmly taking a sip of his soda.

“You seriously thought I wouldn’t go after you after all of that?” His eyes land on me. “I woke up back at the base. And guess who wants you now?”

“I’m assuming you,” Daniel says dryly, crossing his arms. “We let you go free.”

“And you’re HYDRA’s pride and joy, so you’re not off the hook yet.” He moves closer, eyes on mine. “You seem to be the boss here. Who are you?”

I hum. “You’re worst nightmare.”

He smirks. “Cute. Too bad you have that reversed.”

A helicopter blares from above, and I curse in Russian, mentally chiding myself for going to an outdoor mall. “Stand down,” The intercom calls, and barely breathe. Rogers. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

“Evan,” I murmur, and he smirks and raises his arms. The sky darkens, and lightning flashes through the clouds, moving towards the copter.

Clint curses and lifts a hand to his ear. “We’ve got a problem. One of them is control the weather.”

I spin, slamming the heel of my boot into his temple, effectively knocking him to the ground. Suddenly I’m slammed against the wall, and I grunt, falling to my knees and seeing the red swirls around my arms that keep me in place. I see Daniel throw something at her, and she screams, gripping her head as tiny shocks distract her. I take off towards Kylie, standing in front of her and holding her arms as she curls and grips her hair, trembling and trying to regain control. Raven takes her and slips away, staying out of the line of fire as I’m suddenly slammed to the ground, rubbing my jaw as there’s suddenly a full grown man standing above me.

“Sorry!” He calls. “Just doing my job!”

“Relax, Lang,” I spin, knocking his legs out from under him and watching calmly as he grunts, eyes wide in shock. “I’m stronger than you will ever be.”

“Peggy!” James yells, tossing me a knife, and I spin and swipe as Wilson’s wings fly up to protect him. He whips one wing out and tries to hit me, but I smack my palm into it. It suddenly jerks, and I smirk as I kick him down, knowing his wings are now permanently disabled. I run to see my brother going hand to hand with Steve, evenly matched, and I move up from behind and knock behind his knee, making him fall to a knee as James knocks the shield away, glaring at the great Captain.

“Who are you?” Steve whispers, studying us.

I swallow. “No one.” I slam my holographic shield into his temple, knocking him down, and James nods before taking off, Evan shooting at the gates to shut them off as we run, knowing we’ll never know peace again.

…

“Who are they?” Steve demands, watching Tony.

He’s typing on the computer. “Thanks to that little fight, we got some information. I’m running it through my systems now. Then we can get the DNA, find out how to beat them, and make sure we bring them in.”

Steve nods, thinking. “I heard someone say Peggy.”

Barton lowers his ice pack. “The blonde girl. She’s in charge. They follow her, and her brother- James… That file I took was all about their training.”

Steve nods, mind racing. “That boy could control lightning… What if they were trying to do more than just get the serum… The weapons-”

“They’ll do whatever it takes to create an army of super soldiers.” Tony finishes. “They enhanced them.”

Steve looks out to the yard, seeing Clint’s kids playing with Natasha. “We have to bring them in and change them before they destroy us.”

Barton shakes his head. “We’re running out of time. They’re looking for weapons.”

Steve nods, straightening. “Then let’s give some to them.”


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I try to update everything weekly, and I THINK I updated already, but... Oh well...

FIVE

“Why do you think they did it?”

I blink and turn to look at Raven. I’m not used to seeing her like this- arms around her stomach, shaking a little and looking terrified. I offer the spot beside me, and she settles instantly, following my gaze. The Avenger’s compound is peeking over the trees, lights on the A as the stars twinkle from behind. The moon is beautiful- we never got to see the full moon in person. Only she had that luxury, and I know she’s already hunting us down.

“They knew we would fight,” She whispers, once again snapping me out of my thoughts. “They got the civilians out in case it got messy. Why risk innocent people?”

It takes me a moment to find the right words. “Because sometimes the people who are supposed to be our heroes take after our enemies. It makes the nightmare the darkest reality.” I rest my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. “I wish I didn’t exist.”

“Then the rest of us would still be in HYDRA. We owe you.” She shivers. “It’s weird not sleeping in a cell.”

I nod, straightening. “But she can’t touch us here.”

“You think,” She counters. “She’s always here. We need to get away from this place, or else either of them will get us.”

I nod, thinking. “We have to protect Kylie. She still doesn’t have control, and an outburst will ruin our cover.” I bite my lip. “I don’t know what else to do. It’s not her fault.”

“Because you can’t.”

We both turn, staring at Kylie. She’s stronger, straighter- and I know whatever it is, it’s serious. “What do you want to do?” I ask quietly.

She swallows. “I want to see Banner.”

I straighten. “No. They’ll make you a weapon.”

“He’s like me. There’s no one better to keep me in check.” She levels me with a look. “I need to go to them.”

I bite my lips, thinking. “Ok,” I say finally. “But after we take the weapons. I don’t want them to suspect you of helping us.” And keep her imprisoned again.

She nods. “Done.” She walks away, and I close my eyes, wishing I could stop her but knowing that it would make me exactly like them.

Raven releases a breath. “I hate this.” She whispers.

I nod, swallowing. “Me too.” The torture, the training- everything they’ve done has made it so we’ll never be free and never stop running until one or the other catches us, and because of that I’ll never be able to protect them.

I wish I was never created.

…

I drop from the ceiling silently, waiting a beat in the darkness. As promised, no one is here, and I let myself relax, rising and scanning all of the options. I know Raven prefers her bow, and though James and I have the holographics shields, we need guns and knives. Not to mention any leftover tech for Daniel…

At least Evan doesn’t need to worry.

I move and start filling my duffel bag as James drops down after, starting on his own bag. We aren’t taking everything, because like it or not the world needs them, and just in case they need something, but we need as much as possible. Kylie’s already making her way to the building from outside, taking a long time but buying us the time we need so we can leave beforehand. I barely hear Raven climbing in the vents, and I relax, knowing we’re safe.

“Freeze!”

I jerk around, staring in stunned silence at Tony Stark, a gauntlet on his hand aimed at us. James moves a little closer, ready to protect me as always, and I wave a hand, causing my brother to stand down.

“Who are you?” Stark demands, inching slightly closer.

I say nothing, watching him cautiously and knowing James won’t speak. From behind me James presses a button on his cuff, signaling for the others.

He growls. “I know you speak.”

“Иди к черту.” I hiss. Go to hell.

He hums. “Rude.”

“No, I think that’s you,” Daniel says from behind him, gauntlet in hand and held against the back of Stark’s head. “Stand down.”

“You think this building isn’t prepared to take you down?” Stark asks casually, not moving. “One wrong move and I can have FRIDAY destroy you.”

Daniel hums. “But you won’t.”

Raven drops beside me, and I wordlessly hand her the bow, keeping my eyes locked on Stark as she takes it. “Stand down. I won’t ask again.”

“Neither will we.” I freeze at the new voice, but I don’t move as Steve emerges from the shadows. “Stand down. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Of course you don’t. That’s why Barton’s in the vent aiming at us.” I say emotionlessly.

Steve swallows. “Your other friend is with Thor as we speak. Do you really want to punch your way out of this?”

I swallow, thinking. “You would.”

He says nothing.

I glance at James, waiting. He takes a long moment before he nods slightly.

I turn to Steve. “Only if you do us a favor.”

He swallows. “Depends on the favor. You’re really not in the position to make demands.”

I swallow. “We’re missing one. She wants help- not to fight. She needs the kind of help only your teams can give. Just don’t attack her.”

He glances at Stark. “I’ll consider it.” He nods to the door, and I signal Daniel to stand down as Stark steps aside. I see Roger’s team, and I feel hands twist mine behind my back as metal handcuffs click around my wrists. “Whoever you are, you’re under arrest until we decide what to do with you.”

I exchange a look with James. We’re not under arrest- and we’re getting out long before they can decide how to handle us.

All we need is five minutes.


	6. SIX

SIX

I keep pacing the interrogation room, eyes scanning the bare walls as I stalk around the room. There’s none of that cheap two-way glass, thank God, but I don’t see any obvious cameras- not that there aren’t any, but it’s extremely difficult to find. Plain white walls with a couple of little dots that are probably those cameras, carpet that feels too soft under my boots, and clearly hand-carved, expensive wood tables that make the room both intimidating and oddly soothing in a way that makes you feel a false sense of security. Everything screams money and luxury in a subtle threat that somehow combines well, keeping us all too aware of who’s on the other side of the walls.

It’s unnerving.

“Are we ready?” Daniel asks, tapping his fingers rapidly on the desk in a nervous habit. I know he hates it here- all of them do. I know being so close to the ones we’re supposed to replace is… oddly nerve wracking, but we had to get weapons. We couldn’t go anywhere else without even worse backlash and even more people after us.

I nod, glancing at the team, Raven rubbing her arms as James just relaxes against the corner, watching me closely. Evan is eyeing the cameras, seeming to have reached the same conclusion as he taps out a conversation with Daniel in morse. They’re terrified, and I hate that I have to make them fight again- and I know we’ll never stop. “Do it.” I say finally, voice low.

Evan smirks, and the second he raises his hands, the power shuts off. James kicks down the door as I move out, scanning the halls despite the sirens blaring around us. Daniel grabs a keypad and hacks the system, muting the alarms and interfering with the cameras as I move, slipping the gun I stole out of my jeans as I make my way towards the door.

“Get it open!” Stark demands, slamming his fists on the door. Suddenly it slams open, and I turn, firing my gun and narrowly missing Rogers. He slams me against the wall, twisting my wrist so I drop my gun and additionally keeping me unable to fight back, the metal cuff pressing against my skin.

“Who do you work for?” He growls, eyes dark with a dangerous determination. It’s almost terrifying- something I’ve only ever seen in James before, and I know I can’t lie without the consequences being severe. Nothing to out us necessarily, but enough to force him to stand down.

“No one,” I hiss, forcing myself to meet his eyes despite the panic and fear. “We’re just some of HYDRA’s toys, but we’re done playing. We don’t want anything to do with you or your little team.”

He studies me, but I can tell by his eyes that he sees the honesty. “Who are you really, Peggy?” He asks quietly.

Before I can answer James grabs his shirt and literally throws him off of me. “Don’t touch my sister,” He growls darkly, gun pointed at him and standing in front of me protectively. Steve turns so he’s braced on his arms, staring at us, and I know he’s done fighting. I grab James’ arm, needing him to let it go so we can leave without being followed, and he lets me lead the way, running behind me. Steve doesn’t follow, and I finally relax, disappearing into the night with my family behind me.

…

“You let them go?” Tony demands furiously, spinning on his partner from where he was pacing the living room.

“Yes and no.” Steve focuses on getting coffee, pouring a cup and far too calm for Tony’s taste..

Tony scoffs. “Straight answer, Cap.” He shoots off sarcastically.

Steve doesn’t look up. “Remember those little trackers you got so we could help you bring people in for Ross?” He asks calmly, finally peering at him over his cup as he takes a long drink.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Of course I remember. I’m a genius, remember?”

He hums. “Got one on her cuff.”

Tony pauses. “You actually got one on her wrist thing? That… That is smart. I’m impressed.”

Steve smirks smugly. “I’m not stupid.”

“I know, but that…” Tony shakes his head. “Sometimes I forget you’re a good tactician and not just a little showboy in tights.”

Steve laughs once humorlessly. “Sure.” He makes a note of the jab, sure he’ll make him pay for it later.

Tony studies him. “You’ve only ever known the army. Ever thought about settling down and starting a family?”

Steve shakes his head. “I don’t see that for myself anymore. Any kids of mine would be targets- I can’t let that happen.” His mind wanders to Clint and his family. He has no desire to raise a family in hiding like that.

Tony nods, thinking. “I can understand that. That’s part of the reason Pepper and I… are on break.” He shakes it off quickly. “Good thing you’re one of those good, wholesome, virtuous virgins, right?”

Steve glances at him from the corner of his eye. “I don’t think there’s a response to that that won’t make you say something insulting.” And he has no idea...

Tony laughs, not seeing the look in Steve’s eyes. “Come on, Steve. We need to find these damn kids so I can get Ross off my ass. He still wants you, and I need my beauty sleep so I can come up with better excuses.”

Steve nods, mind wandering as he follows Tony to his lab.

That twin boy looks a lot like Natasha.


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!!! Life has been crazy but I'm trying to just keep pressing on and updating for you guys

SEVEN

Steve watches as Tony sits in his lab, typing frantically as Steve sports his third cup of coffee, knowing it will no nothing to hurt his sleep later- if he’s able to relax long enough to rest. Tony’s unusually quiet, completely focused on finding the children and releasing a breath when the location pops up on the screen. “We have audio,” He turns the sound up, and Steve moves closer, frowning at the sound of light yet distant snoring.

“You think they let her go?” One voice asks, and Tony mouths, Brown haired boy. “We ran out on them. There’s no way they would hurt her.”

“I doubt it,” Peggy scoffs. “They’re just like HYDRA. They’ll turn her into a weapon and break her even more.” She sighs heavily, sounding exhausted. “But if she wants to go, fine. Maybe they’ll spare her.” She doesn’t sound convinced. “Any signs of Jinx?”

Steve and Tony exchange a look as the first one laughs humorlessly. “No. We never do unless she uses her stupid tricks to lure us out of hiding.”

“I don’t want to think about it,” Peggy sighs, and it’s easy to hear the exhaustion in her voice. “I just want everything to be a bad dream.”

“You sure you don’t want to be near the Avengers?” The boy asks. “What if they tell us we still have to kill them?”

Steve tenses as Peggy sighs wearily. “I don’t want to kill anyone. Whether or not I trust the Avengers, I don’t want them dead. The world still needs them, and at least they pretend to save lives.” She yawns. “Let’s just deal with this tomorrow. I have to figure out how to feed everyone and find a place where Jinx can’t find us.”

There’s rustling, and then Daniel asks quietly, “Why not tell her?”

A new voice speaks up. “We don’t even understand ourselves. If we’re really… that close to the Avengers, it’ll make this messier than it already is. I don’t want to be the reason my sister unravels.”

Tony turns the audio off and turns to Steve. “We have to track them and figure out what they mean. HYDRA wants them to kill us- who knows what else they want them to do.”

Steve nods. “Leave catching them to me. When I get them, figure out who and what they are. I don’t want to be blindsided again.”

...

“What are we supposed to do about the Avengers tracking us?” Raven asks worriedly.

I sigh, biting my lips. I didn’t sleep well at all, unable to actually relax long enough to sleep more than maybe an hour. “They shouldn’t be concerned about a bunch of kids eating breakfast.” She nods, rubbing her arms, and I glance at James. I trust him with my life- if there was more to it, I trust him to tell me.

“Hello Margaret.”

I freeze, forcing myself to turn. Jinx is the same as always- long black curls darker than ink, emerald eyes that glow unnaturally, skin paler than a china doll, all paired with powers so dangerous she could defeat Loki himself- or at least come close. I’ve been seeing her in my nightmares lately, and seeing her now- in person- is terrifying.

“Jinx,” I say coldly, masking my fear. “What do you want?”

She smirks. “Just claiming what’s mine,” She suddenly slams a hand out, throwing us all back as a few civilians scream in panic, forcing a frenzy that sends everyone out of harm's way except us. I scramble up and shoot, taking cover when she throws chunks of concrete. I swallow thickly as I crouch behind the shrub, knowing that the civilians are getting out easily and that she will never let us go, trying to fight the whispers she’s putting in my head, pounding against my skull and almost making me cry out from the agony. I know it’s just her, her thoughts and influence pressing our minds to try and make us compliant, but I can’t submit. Not anymore.

I spin from behind the bush and shoot, but she barely moves, using her powers to block them and knocking my gun out of my hand, far from reach. She turns, emerald eyes glowing as she flicks her wrist, throwing me into a wall and slamming me into a building, forcing me to cry out in pain and fall hard to the ground. I blink in a daze and try to focus on Evan firing his lightning at her, but she simply deflects it, making it crash above my head and making me curl protectively as heavy bricks and rubble fall around me.

James moves, throwing knives and ducking when they fly back. I force myself back up and almost collapse at the pain in my leg, swallowing a scream. I catch Raven’s eye and wave for her to go and get help, glancing at my clearly shattered leg and all the blood both soaking my pants and splattering the concrete below. I desperately search for James, trying to relax when I see him trying to fight her, throwing and firing but never making contact, only forced to dodge as she throws it all back. I see Evan on the ground, chest barely moving as he takes shaky breaths. Suddenly the demon with the long dark curls spins and flings out a hand aimed above my head, and I scream in panic and horror and pain as the rocks crash around me and over me, turning my world dark as I surrender to the pain and accept the soothing darkness.


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am introducing a new character in this chapter, I wanted to go ahead and put how to pronounce it on here because I’ve been saying it wrong… Lyusya is pronounced LOO-syah, according to the site I used to find that name, so I hope that helps!

“Our little experiments got away,” Jinx hums, pacing in front of the soldier. The girls says nothing, just tracks her with her eyes, and she continues. “No mistakes, Lyusya. I expect perfection.” She stops and faces her fully. She looks exactly like her father- pale blue eyes and dark brown hair that borders black. It’s tied back in a long ponytail hanging to her waist, and the black muzzle encourages her to be silent as her eyes track her movements. There’s pain and horror in her eyes, as if she were just tortured again- or maybe she’s realizing the others are traitors. If Jinx is lucky, the soldier will use that to return her property quickly. “Go,  _ Winter Soldier. _ I want Margaret Rogers and her little  _ team _ brought back alive.”

 

Lyusya nods, and when Jinx turns around the soldier is gone.

 

She turns to the boy in the shadows. “Go with her. I won’t accept another failure, and she’ll need the help if they’re really running to the Avengers for protection.”

 

He nods, watching his sister closely before disappearing out of nowhere.

 

Jinx turns to the window, Loki’s staff lying on the table. “We’ll bring you back, father. Just as soon as we destroy those who wronged you.”

 

...

 

I groan as I slowly force my eyes open, wincing at the bright light and tensing at the white walls and door and  _ everything _ , but I realize my arms and legs aren’t tied to the bed, forcing me to relax a fraction at the knowledge that wherever I am isn’t HYDRA. I risk another glance around the room, unsure who exactly has me and how I got here. Things don’t add up- it actually looks clean, taken care of. There are nurses outside. My leg is in an actual cast and my cuts are bandaged. I don’t know where I am, but the moment I see it my heart pounds.

 

The Avengers. The symbol is on the glass doors, the walls, the furniture, the machines-  _ everywhere _ . I hear the monitor speed up a bit as I jerk upright.

 

“Peg,”

 

I look to the door and relax a fraction, seeing James safely in the doorway. He’s dressed differently now- faded jeans and a plain white shirt. It’s weird seeing him dressed like this, but he pads in barefoot and hands me a pair of jeans and a shirt similar to his. “They gave us all the same thing, more or less. We’re outside, and the Avengers… They patched us up. Rogers and Stark wanted to wait for you to regain consciousness.” His jaw is tight, and I know he doesn’t like this- none of us do. “Are you feeling better?”

 

I nod, jaw clenching. I should have known that the authorities would have called them, whether we wanted the help or not. But none of this is Raven’s fault, and once I’m healed we can find a way to get out. I nod at James to leave and change quickly, using the crutches to help me balance and walk out, where James is waiting to help me if needed, using his eyes to direct me where I need to go.

 

“Peggy!” Daniel moves, gently stopping in front of me. “Are you ok?”

 

I nod. “Yeah. It was less than it could have been.” I maneuver around him and settle awkwardly on a chair. Raven turns from beside me and tilts her head, clearly thinking, but I wave her off and force myself to address the Avengers waiting on the opposite wall. “What do you want?”

 

Rogers focuses on me as Stark focuses on the others. “Who was the woman who disappeared?”

 

I glance at Raven, knowing she did her best to catch her. “It’s not something that should be discussed here.” I don’t trust the eyes nearby. “Where’s Kylie?”

 

“Safe,” Stark says, eyes lingering on me as if he’s analyzing me. It makes me tense, uneasy. I don’t like being looked at like an experiment.

 

Rogers seems to understand what I mean. “We’re taking you to my safe house. If you go with Tony, we can’t guarantee General Ross won’t come looking for you.”

 

I glance at James. “Как вы думаете?”  _ What do you think? _

 

He glances at them. “Это безопаснее, чем HYDRA и менее рискованным, чем Мстителей.”  _ It's safer than HYDRA and less risky than the Avengers. _

 

I nod once before turning to Rogers. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, but with my leg needing a day or two to heal… “Deal.”


	9. NINE

Lyusya reloads her gun, completely focused on the task at hand as Aaron steps beside her. “Are you really going to bring them in?” She asks quietly.

 

Aaron shakes his head. “No. There’s no way in hell I’m bringing her back.”

 

She nods, finally looking at him. “Do you think she remembers me?”

 

He nods. “There’s no way Peggy won’t recognize her best friend. James will remember you- all of them will. You sure we can remain off HYDRA’s radar?”

 

She nods, cheeks burning behind the muzzle as she remembers James. “We just need to find them and get out.”

...

 

I sit in the interrogation room yet again, only this time I’m alone. I know they’re keeping us separate, a cliché tactic, but it’s effectiveness doesn’t lie. Unfortunately, there’s nothing to hide- I have no problem telling them about HYDRA, but we keep no secrets from each other. We never have- secrets are dangerous and deadly, and one misstep could ruin us.

 

The door opens, and Rogers walks in, setting some pain killers and water in front of me before settling in the chair across from me. “How are you feeling?”

 

I ignore the pills. “What do you want?”

 

He nods to them. “It’s just pain killers.” He lazily looks around. “I want to know who you are and why you keep showing up on our radar.”

 

“Because,” I smirk. “HYDRA created us- every move we make sets an alarm off in your little system.”

 

His eyes narrow a bit. “Who are you?”

 

I hum, leaning back. “A nightmare.”

 

He gets up, starting to get frustrated. “Take your pills. It’ll help.” He stops by the door. “And whether you think you’re smart or not, you  _ will _ cooperate.” He slams the door, and I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

 

…

 

“Ooh, where’s the tights?” Daniel, smirks, watching Rogers walk in.

 

He ignores him. “Your leader wasn’t as cooperative… Hopefully we can change that with you.”

 

He clicks his tongue. “No such luck, Spangles. If Peggy won’t even talk to you, you can forget getting any information.”

 

Rogers’ jaw tightens a little.  _ I already get this from Tony… _ “Why don’t you trust us?”

 

“You’re just like them,” Daniel says coldly. “You manipulate people and use them to get your way. Why should we trust you?”

 

Rogers sighs heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Of course you think we’re like HYDRA. They trained you like us, didn’t they?”

 

Daniel ignores him. “Why don’t you be a good little soldier and leave us the hell alone? We appreciate your help, but we don’t want you near us.”

 

He rises and moves towards the door. “Fine. Tony’s already looking at your DNA.”

 

“Wait,” Daniel says suddenly. Rogers turns, and he swallows. “Just… I don’t care what you find, but you can’t tell Peggy.”

 

Rogers’ brow furrows, and he walks out, mind running. If this one is so panicked… Who knows what it is.

 

…

 

Rogers just stares, trying to stare the boy down.

 

The teen stares right back, trying to level him with the same look.

 

He sighs. “Peggy’s your sister?”

 

James swallows before nodding once. “Twins.”

 

He nods, thinking. “What can you tell me about the others?”

 

James leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, and Rogers swallows, knowing that’s a move he’s done before. “Names. That’s probably it. If Peggy wanted us to trust you, we’d know, and so far you haven’t earned it.”

 

“I let Kylie in. I let you go. I’m trying to help keep you away from HYDRA.” Rogers says coolly. “I don’t know what else you want.”

 

James leans forward. “My sister has been through hell a thousand times because of you. We have a right to not trust you.”

 

Rogers frowns. “What did they do to you?”

 

James meets his eyes. “You don’t want to know.” He leans back. “If you really want to help us, you’ll let us go once Peggy’s healed.”

 

He sighs, leaning back. “We’ll see. For now, I’ll be back.” He rises and shuts the door, feeling as though he’s gotten his bearings again.

 

…

 

“You’re an archer?”

 

Raven nods, eyes on him, and again it feels so…  _ familiar _ . “You’re the leader, right?”

 

Rogers nods. “Yeah, I am. Of my team.”

 

She nods. “You and Stark are temporarily partners.”

 

He shifts. “Something like that.”

 

She nods, thinking. “I don’t hate you as much as she does.”

 

He freezes. “You mean Peggy?”

 

She nods. “I know it’s not entirely your fault, but she always had the brunt of it.” She laughs once humorlessly. “She took my place so many times when I messed up.” She meets his eyes. “You can’t push her. If you do she  _ will _ find a way to ruin you.”

 

He nods. “Understood.” He rises and offers a faint smile. “You’re smart.”

 

“Maybe.” She says neutrally, not sounding convincing. “But I know you and Stark. You’ll push too far, and you’ll be back to square one.” She leans back, sighing. “And for your sake, I hope she doesn’t attack.”

 

…

 

“I don’t care.” Evan says coldly. “If Peggy doesn’t trust you, I don’t.”

 

Rogers sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’m getting really tired of hearing that.”

 

Evans hums. “Then don’t expect us to be compliant just because you want us to be. We’ve dealt with HYDRA for longer than you have,  _ Captain _ \- trust us when we say it’s better for us to leave.”

 

“We want to help you.” He says firmly. “We want to keep you safe and help make sure HYDRA can’t touch you again.”

 

Evan leans back, thinking. “We’ll see,” He says finally. “But that’s not up to me.”

 

Rogers nods, standing. “Then it looks like Peggy and I will be having another talk.”

 

…

 

Tony types frantically on the computer, each of the children’s DNA on his computer as he analyzes it. It’s much, he’ll admit, but without the cooperation there’s really no other choice.

 

He takes a long drink as the scan completes, and he chokes, coughing as he sets the mug of coffee down and stares at the screen. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” He mutters, moving to grab Steve.


	10. TEN

**** Steve stares at the screen for a long moment, barely moving and almost not breathing. “Please tell me you’re joking,” He says finally, voice incredibly low.

 

Tony shakes his head, swallowing. “HYDRA was going to make our own children destroy us.”

 

Steve nods, thinking. “Daniel knew,” He says finally. “And apparently so did James. Why wouldn’t they tell their leader?”

 

Tony says nothing. “This changes everything.” He glances at Steve. “Ross would throw them into the Raft. He wouldn’t care that they’re our kids.” He shakes his head, a hand running through his hair. “I can’t give them those kids.”

 

Steve nods. “We’ll move to Wakanda. T’Challa is taking care of us… It’s probably the only place in the world they’ll be safe.”

 

“What about Jinx?”

 

He releases a breath. “That depends on what we’re dealing with. Either way, they’re our responsibility now.”

 

...

 

Daniel leans back against the chair, balancing on the back two legs and hands behind his head, eyes shut as he relaxes. The door opens, and without moving he asks, “Back already, spangles? I doubt Stark found what you were looking for, but surely you’re smart enough to realize we need to go free.”

 

“Spangles is gone, but I’ll leave our senior citizen a message,” Stark says, and Daniel’s legs fall as he slams the chair to the ground, eyes wide as he stares.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demands, albeit a little shakily.

 

“Well, it  _ is  _ my building,” He snarks, leaning against the wall and just studying the teen.

 

Daniel watches him,  _ Iron Man _ , unable to comprehend what he wants. “I mean  _ here _ ,” 

 

He looks around lazily. “Well, you are about 50% of me, so I figure I own at least half of you.” He shrugs a shoulder. “Might as well figure you out. So tell me,” He levels him with a look. “What does HYDRA really want from us?”

 

…

 

I bounce my leg as I wait in the Avenger’s living room- well, one of them. It looks like Tony’s section, because there aren’t any cameras like there are everywhere else, but otherwise there’s nothing.

 

“Relax,” James murmurs, eyes on the door. I nod once right as the door opens, and we all stare as Rogers and Stark stop in front of us. No one says anything for a long moment…

 

“I’m done playing,” Rogers finally breaks the silence. “I’m done trying to be nice and give you a chance to trust us. If we’re going to protect you, we need answers, and without that Ross will throw you in prison no matter what.”

 

I tilt my head. “You think you’re in a position to make demands?”

 

“Enough,” He snaps, making me tense as he focuses on me. “I told you, I’m done. Circumstances have changed, and we need answers before you all go to prison.”

 

I swallow. “Raft?”

 

He nods. “Who is Jinx?”

 

I glance at James. “She runs HYDRA,” I say finally. “She’s Loki’s daughter.”

 

“Loki has a daughter?” Stark cuts in.

 

I nod. “She’s worse than Loki. She’s behind the weapons, the plans- she wants to bring Loki back and help him rule the world.”

 

Tony shakes his head. “This is insane… How’d she know to create you?”

 

I shake my head. “I don’t know.”

 

Rogers stares at me for a long moment before nodding. “We need to discuss living arrangements-”

 

“Living arrangements?” I interrupt, frowning as Daniel and James tense. “Who said anything about living arrangements?”

 

Stark frowns. “Your brother didn’t tell you?” At my blank expression he gently presses. “They made you with our DNA. You’re our kids.”

 

I don’t think.

 

I turn and punch my brother in the face.

 

_ Hard. _


	11. ELEVEN

“Whoa!” Stark yelps, eyes wide as James falls to the ground.

 

I can’t stop shaking. “You knew,” I hiss, getting up and limping back from them. “How long?”

 

James winces, rubbing his jaw a bit as he sits up. “Peg-”

 

“Don’t,” I snap coldly, glaring at him darkly despite my shivers. “How long?”

 

It’s quiet. “Since we bought clothes.” Daniel says finally, voice low. “Peg-”

 

I shake my head, unable to process. My  _ family _ lied to me- the  _ few people _ I trust more than my life.

 

“When were you going to tell us?” Raven demands, crossing her arms. “Because there’s no way in hell you were going to keep it to yourself.”

 

Daniel shifts. “We were waiting until everything died down a bit. We didn’t want to add anything else to this shitshow.”

 

I laugh once humorlessly. “So instead you kept it from us.”

 

Rogers finally clears his throat, looking uneasy. “I apologize. We just want to clear your names- otherwise, Ross  _ will _ put you in prison.”

 

I glance at him mutely, and I know I’m exactly where I shouldn’t be- defenseless and vulnerable. All because of my own brother. I swallow before even trying to speak. “We can’t trust you.” I whisper, off-balance.

 

“Believe me,” Daniel reaches for me, and it kills me to back away. I used to always run to him- now I can’t even do that. “I don’t want this either, but I don’t know what else to do.”

 

“You can stay away from me,” I say coldly, making his flinch slightly. “I can’t- I can’t deal with you right now.” I turn to Rogers. “We’re here until my leg heals. That’s it.”

 

“You’re my daughter,” He says firmly. “I can’t just let you go and pretend you aren’t real.”

 

“Of course not,” I scoff. “That’d ruin your little image as the golden boy turned rogue. No one would believe it.” He flinches slightly, but I shove it aside, not wanting to get into it. “Do you really think I’d ever trust you?”

 

“Trust is irrelevant,” Stark cuts in, eyes on his  _ son _ . “Your safety is the most important. That and stopping whoever is after you.”

 

I swallow, shifting and losing just enough balance for Evan to hold my arm. “I’m… Not now.” I move, trembling as I slip into the elevator.

 

I don’t dare look at the men who betrayed me.

 

…

 

“I can’t believe it,” Tony mutters, in the lab with Steve. “Not even his own sister…”

 

“Tacticians are ruthless,” Steve focuses on his sketch, nerves everywhere. “She has strength and she has the serum. She clearly doesn’t trust us. I don’t know what to do to make her understand without forcing her.”

 

Tony hums. “Find a way to bond.”

 

Steve shakes his head, thinking. Twins… “Who’s their mother?”

 

Tony laughs once humorlessly. “Who do you think?”

 

Steve purses his lips. She’s been keeping their interactions short, always being ‘busy’ so he can’t really talk to her… “She deserves to know.”

 

Tony glances at him before getting up. “I’m going into the office.” He stares at him for a long moment before disappearing.

 

Steve takes a deep breath and dials. “Hey, Nat…”

 

…

 

I hiss a little as I put pressure on my leg. It’s not healed, not enough for what I’m doing, but it’s enough for now- it  _ has  _ to be.I hobble a bit as I prepare a bag, knowing FRIDAY is down as Raven taps on her tablet. “Five minutes to get out. Are you sure you’re up to this?”

 

I nod. “I have to be.” I glance at her. “Thank you for taking over here. Both of you.” I glance at Evan. “I’ll eliminate Jinx and go from there. Keep track of everything that happens here- I don’t want you to be blindsided.”

 

Raven nods. “Always.”

 

I nod, relaxing. “Be careful.” I slip out the window and carefully climb down, limping into the darkness.

 

…

 

“There,” Aaron nods, watching Peggy clumsily escape. “She’s still injured.” He waits, watching the power return to the compound. “And she’s alone.” He glances at Lyusya. “Want to go with her and I surrender? Try to get you backup?”

 

She bites her lip, eyes following Peggy. “Go ahead. I don’t like it and I know she won’t, but they’re better equipped to take down HYDRA.” She nods to him. “Go. Make sure Raven is safe.” She pauses. “And… Thank you. For finding my best friend.” She quickly drops, following her, and Aaron relaxes before staring at the compound.

  
  


…

 

I hiss as I make my way through the trees, hating the pain but knowing I can’t stop it at all. I hear someone behind me and spin, ready to attack but freezing when I see her. “Lyusya…” I whisper, stunned.

 

She takes off the muzzle. “Peggy…’ I move, holding her close and clinging to her as she sniffles, bringing wetness to fall on my shoulder. “It’s been so long,” She whispers tearfully, causing my own eyes to sting. “They tried to make me forget- Peggy-”

 

I rub her back soothingly, grateful she didn’t submit like her father- or who I’m assuming is her father. “I’m just glad you’re ok,” I whisper, the relief crashing. “James and Daniel- they lied to me.” I swallow. “They’re our parents.”

 

She tenses a little. “Aaron’s going to surrender and lure the Avengers to HYDRA by having them follow us.”

 

I tense, but I nod. “I can’t fight like this.” I relax. “I missed you, jerk.”

 

She smirks. “Punk,” She rests a hand on my shoulder. “Ready?”

 

I nod once. “Ready.”

 

She smiles. “To the end of the line.”


End file.
